1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connecting structure, and particularly to an universal joint.
2. Description of Related Art
An universal joint may include a first rotating assembly, a second rotating assembly, and a connection assembly interconnecting the first rotating assembly and the second rotating assembly. The first rotating assembly includes a rotating member in “Y” shape and a pivoting member. The rotating member includes a main body and a pair of rotating portions perpendicularly extending from opposite ends of the main body toward a same direction. Opposite ends of the pivoting member are respectively connected to the pair of rotating portions. The second rotating assembly has a structure the same as that as the first rotating assembly. The connecting assembly includes a rod-like connecting member and an engaging member. The pivotal member of the first rotating assembly is arranged perpendicular to the pivotal member of the second rotating assembly. The connecting member extends through the two pivoting members and engages with the engaging member, thereby combining the two pivoting members for composing the universal joint. However, the two rotating members extend from opposites sides of the two pivoting members, occupying a large space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.